Serenia
World: 'Serenia * '''Location: 'Subsector Adamantis * 'Type: '''Paradise World * '''Tithe: 'Pharmecum Serenia tithes rare and exotic chemicals found in its unique ecosystem. * '''Population: '''150 Million 000 000 * '''Government: '''Imperial Council. The '''Lower House of the government is made of locally elected representatives, while the Upper Council consists of experienced Lower House representatives that have been appointed by the Subsector Governor (the Lord General of Adamant Prime). The current head of the council is Lady Planetary Governess Cressida Everida. Description '''Serenia is nestled within a planetary nebula, and due the the large amount of charged particles in this gas cloud and the near-unique arrangement of the planet's magnetosphere it is lit up in constant Aurorae. Though barely visible in the light of the day, the night sky is illuminated with colours spanning the entire spectrum from shining azure to deep crimson. Furthermore much of the lush plant and animal life possess bioluminescent qualities. Originating in avian life to camouflage them against the glowing sky, the quirk spread to plant life in order to attract said birds to feed on their fruit and scatter their seeds where in turn it spread to predators to attract their prey, and so on until practically the entire ecosystem now possesses some measure of multicoloured glow. To the eyes of almost any sentient species this creates a staggeringly beautiful environment and when discovered by the Imperium in early M38 Serenia was swiftly adapted for use as a Paradise World, only token regions cleared for the construction of luxuriously equipped habitation areas. After many generations of living on the planet the population seemed to be affected by their new environment when particularly vibrant eye colours began to emerge among them. Though exceptionally vivid blue and green are most common, more esoteric colours like bright yellow/gold and even pink have been found among the populace. It was only centuries after the colonisation that the Imperium discovered that Serenia is in fact an Eldar Maiden World. The xenos of Wuxide Craftworld were loathe to tolerate the presence of humans on their world, but the Eldar were too few to guard everything and the humans seemed to keep more destructive pests away, and so the Eldar informed the Imperium that they would allow them to remain provided they construct no further cities and keep the environment in pristine condition. This agreement was tied with a few other accords and named the '''Treaty of Serenia, whose dictats are known to all sector officials (though the truth around its formation and an that it is an actual accord with Eldar is known only to a few). The Imperium was equally loathe to take orders from xenos, but they had intended to leave the planet as a Paradise anyway and the last thing Sector Deus needed was an enemy of such power, and so they have maintained the planet to be just as beautiful as the day it was settled. Aside from its function as a beautiful Paradise World Serenia tithes rare and valuable chemicals found in the plantlife surrounding them, chemicals capable of curing any ailment and enhancing psychic ability. It is known throughout the sector that the very best curatives, rejuvenat drugs and medicines come from Serenia, but they are ever in short supply as the methods of harvesting are as preserving as possible. This means they are prohibitively expensive and rare elsewhere in the sector. Also of note is Serenia's native population of Gyrinx, psychically sensitive feline creatures much prized for their use as familiars. Again, these Gyrinx are captured for use only sparingly, and only the most powerful of psykers in Sector Deus might have access to one. The only time the Eldar visit this world is to retrieve Gyrinx for their own use - their fast, stealthy vessels arriving and leaving before the humans even realise their presence. * Technology: – Admirable - Only the finest of technologies meet the rigorously enforced emission standards. * Military: Serenia has a small but very well equipped light-infantry PDF optimised for fighting in the planet's dense forests. The Eldar would also help defend this world if the scale of the attack warranted their intervention. * Strategic importance: '''Media The chemicals exported by this world are highly prized, and if the Imperium allowed it to be destroyed it could ruin what few accords they have around the Sector with the perfidious Eldar of Wuxide. * '''Loyalty: 87% Living on such a wondrous planet makes the population of Serenia peaceful, complacent and loyal. Important Locations Serenia is approximately 70% water, with a temperate climate that varies from tropical around the equator to frozen at the poles. However unlike many temperate worlds Serenia is bereft of any desert regions, an unusual quirk that points to its artificially seeded origins. Much of the landmass is covered in dense forest ranging from coniferous around the poles, tropical at the equator, and deciduous in between. A few choice regions have been largely cleared of forest to make way to human settlements, but these areas are practically negligible compared to the vast forestlands. *'San'thwyr' - The planetary capital. A gleaming cityscape of ultra-efficient hab spires and softly lit parks and woodlands, San'thwyr is a tranquil and wonderful place to live (for those fortunate enough to afford it of course). San'thwyr is filled with small public parks and the roads & monorail tracks are lined with trees & plantlife, and crawling plants cover the outside of buildings. The forest itself is only a mile or so from the eastern edge of the city limits, and a favourite passtime of both inhabitants & visitors are going for walks through a number of nature trails through the forest. While the western edge of the city is on the coast and opens up onto large white beaches alongside a crystal clear ocean. Watching the sun set on this ocean before the aurorae light up the sky and reflect off the still waters is regarded as one of the most beautiful sights in the Sector. San'thwyr also houses a massive orbital spire attached to a space station high above as this is a more efficient, less polluting way to transfer cargo from and to orbit. Notable locations in San'thwyr: **'Planetary Palace' - The houses of government are in this small district that is covered in rare, lush and beautiful plants and trees. The central tower houses the Upper Council chambers and officers, while the top floors serve as accommodations for government officials and visiting diplomats. The topmost floor is a luxuriously appointed penthouse for the incumbent Planetary Governor, which has its own small relics hall and a sensorium for entertaining guests. Notable inhabitants: ***'Lady Planetary Governess Cressida Everida' - An experienced politician who has served as head of the Upper Council for several decades. She has overseen a drive to market Serenia as a tourist destination for the wealthy by investing in entertainment industries & improving transport links, and though her initiatives were sucessful in bringing more business to the planet she was never particularly loved or unloved by the populace. This changed in 351.M41 when she remodelled herself as a stylish socialite, exchanging her drab official garb for risque dresses and stylised suits. Her new placing in various 'Most Attractive Governor' lists in Kinteros publications had nobles from across the sector flocking to high profile parties she threw, bringing massive new business to San'thwyr and improving profits & wages across the board. Her detractors accuse the 150 year-old of having a midlife crisis but her overall popularity has gone through the roof. ***'Niryna Everida' - Cressida's daughter, a junior minister in the Lower House. **'Imperial Court' - The only precinct of Adeptus Arbites on the planet, located alongside large planetary police station. Serenia has very low rates of violent crime, however they do have problems with smuggling operations that sell illegally harvested compounds and even kidnapped Serenians (highly prized on the illegal slave market for their unique eyes) to unscrupulous Chartist Captains in orbit (a matter that comes under Arbites jurisdiction). Notable inhabitants: *** Marshal Risten Ketor - Head of the Adeptus Arbites on Serenia. Marshal Ketor is a shrewd, diplomatically-minded Arbitrator who has instigated numerous undercover operations against smuggling rings. **'San'thwyr Cathedral' - The centre of the Ecclesiarchy on Serenia, this beautiful cathedral is constructed of a gleaming plasteel frame supporting large plates of gold-detailed glass and colourful climbing plants. This complacent world does not hold the vast, frequent masses seen amongst more contentious, fiery people, but thousands of worshippers show up regularly nonetheless. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Allen Vasch' - The head of the Ecclesiarchy on Serenia. Cardinal Vasch is a kindly, peaceful member of the White Preachers who embodies their humanitarian principles. **'Residential Districts' - The habitation regions of San'thwyr are primarily formed of sleek plasteel spires covered in softly glowing lights and surrounded by small trees and hedges. However wealthier citizens instead live in opulent city manors that have their own gardens and small glades. Notable inhabitants: ***'Ecladian Dynasty' - A landowening dynasty that controls large areas of forest. The Ecladians are harshly restricted by the plantary government in how much of their lands they can plunder for reources. Limited numbers of beasts may be captured or hunted, and limited amounts of fruits, plantlife & organic compounds may be harvested. This ensures that Serenia's ecosystem is never damaged, but while the Ecladians are fantastically rich nonetheless they harbout a sense of btterness from being witheld from truly exploiting their lands for even more enormous profits. ***'Windwood Dynasty' - A proud military family with centuries of recorded service in the Seranian PDF and Imperial Guard. The Windwoods have proven to be exellent light infantry officers, adept at moving, scouting & tracking through wooded terrain thanks to an upbringing in the family grounds deep within the forests around San'thwyr. Some unproven rumours also suggest that the Windwoods are more familiar with the Eldar than good Imperials should be. Notable members: ****'Brigadier General (Ret.) Danius Windwood - '''Patriarch of the dynasty and a retired Imperial Guard officer. Danius servevd in the Ionian Crusades and is a popular figure on Serenia and beyond. ****'Major Tobias Windwood''' - Son of Danius and an officer in the 3rd Serenian Light Infantry regiment of the Imperial Guard, a unit currently awaiting muster and deployment. ****'Captain Stana Windwood' - Daughter of Danius and an officer in the Serenian PDF. ***'Dominicia Dynasty' - A family known not only for their outstanding beauty but also their possession of bright pink irises (which are normally very rare on Serenia but uniquely endemic in this family). Nobles across the sector offer colossal dowries for the hand of a Dominicia, but unless they are deemed worthy by the Dominicias themselves their offers mean little. ****'Giorgio Dominicia' - The patriarch of the dynasty. In his younger days Giorgio was regarded as one of the most handsome men in the sector, and even as he enter is twilight years he is highly regarded. He is also a shrewd businessman and has used the funds paid do his dynasty for hands in marriage to invest in various successful enterprises. *****'Laira Querian Dominicia' - Hailing from Artoria. In his youth Giorgio was courted by the most beautiful & wealthiest women in the sector, but he was instead drawn to Laira by her kind, sweet nature. ****'Antonio Dominicia' - Giorgio's eldest child. Antonio is a devoted family man who married young and works hard to help his father manage the affairs of the dynasty. *****'Amelie Stone Dominicia' - Wife of Antonio, Amelie is a very pretty woman and a talented musician from the minor Stone Dynasty on Serenia. ****'Monica Dominicia '- Giorgio's yougest child. Monica is approaching middle-age though regarded as stunningly beautiful nonetheless. Like her mother she is a kind-hearted person, a trait which has stymied her efforts to find a husband as most of her wealthy suitors are too cold for her liking. ****'Valerie Dominicia' - Elder daughter of Antonio. Valerie is a stunning young socialite who is currently looking for a suitable husband. She spends almost all her time with her sister Serina. ****'Serina Dominicia' - Younger daughter of Antonio. Serina is also looking for a husband, and recently won the title of Miss Serenia in a planetary beauty pageant. She spends almost all her time with her sister Valerie. ***'De Rawnay Dynasty' - This family has large commercian wealth focused mostly in and around San'thwyr. They own several large department stores that cater to the wealthiest Serenians & tourists, along with several joined enterprises like luxury imports & food production. Notable members: ****'Lord Erik De Rawnay' - Patriarch of the Dynasty. Erik is an experienced businessman who manages his family's large commercial empire. ****'Lady Sofia De Rawnay' - Erik's daughter and Ernest' twin sister. Sofia has a strong drive and excellent grasp of business practice, management & negotiation. However she lacks strength with numbers and finances. ****'Lord Ernest De Rawnay' - Erik's son and Sofia's twin brother. Ernest is a numerical genius with a lazy socialite attitude that enrages his family, who consider him an undeserving thief of Sofia's talent. **'Serenia Medicae Enterprises (SME) '- This is Serenia's government-owned Medicae corporation, that processes curatives, medicines and rejuvenation drugs from natural compounds harvested from the nearby forests. SME is home to highly talented Techpriest Biologises and tech-adepts who craft the finest medicines & drugs in the Sector, a large amount of which is tithed to the Imperium (mostly for use in the highest quality medical kits and field surgeries in Imperial military institutions). *'Narveis' - This city is dominated by large tracts of carefully cultivated farms containing lush native fruit trees and vegetation. The city itself is very decentralised, formed of dozens of small clusters of buildings in between the farmlands and glades. Narveis supplies much of the world's food and is well known for its delicious delicacies, many of which are exported to the wealthiest buyers around the sector. *'Ivernescus' - A small city located on the coast of Serenia's largest ocean, Ivernescus is home to Serenia's fishing industry and its fishing fleet is careffully regulated. To avoid damaging the delicate ecosystem broad net fishing is prohibited, so Serenia's fishermen must rely on traditional line fishing to catch their haul. Some of the fish caught can be tremendous in size, so the fishermen of Ivernescus are exceptionally skilled in their trade and pass their knowledge down through generations. *'Deep Forest' - The thickest, lushest parts of the unending forest that were never explored during the original colonisation. These dark, isolated lands are known to be littered with Eldar ruins and remnants of that old civilisation. Avoided by all good, loyal Serenians, the Deep Forest is still held in fearful superstition by most, who claim it is haunted by the ghosts of the Eldar. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Adamantis